The Merc
by The Rogue Warrior
Summary: A human saves Cynder in a whole diffrent seniro. All chapters are up if anyone got any idears for later story and OCs let me know. Enjoy. :P
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Chapter One: The Mission.

I was sitting in a Dragon Tavern and everyone was looking at me due to the fact I was a human, so on that note that's enough said, and I was a merc(a mercenary).

So I was sitting down cleaning my S22 Tavion, PSG1 Sniper rifle and my twin SMG Glocks when two guards from the local Dragon Temple entered the Tavern. They looked over in my direction and walked over to me. I loaded a magazine in to my Tavion and rested the weapon across my lap.

"You the merc?" one of them asked.

"Who wants to know?" I replied.

"We got a mission for you and we'll pay good money"

I grinned "Now we're talking. How much is the job?"

"One hundred thousand, in gold as normal, now come with us"

I grabbed my guns and placed them in to their holsters and followed them to the Dragon Temple.

Once we were there I was asked to disarm and I looked at them they didn't bother after that. We continued down the hall until we came in to the main hall where the Dragon Elders sat. I looked at them all one by one and I think I made a few of them a bit uncomfortable. So I was happy.

"So what do you lot want me to do?" they never call me unless they had a mission that no one else will do. Not a great life but it pays well.

"You know that the mission will be nothing but the normal" the Head Elder call Saphira said "And since we know we can trust you this will be your next assignment." She nodded to a guard below her to hand me a file.

I looked at the file's condense "So it's a go in and kill everyone, no guarantee I'll live mission is it?" She nodded. "So who is the Black Dragoness?" I asked

"We believe that she is the leader of the 'Edoc'sil' the unstoppable dark army." I nodded that I understood "and we want you to find them and destroy them by any means necessary. We will also send one of our own with y..."

I raised my hand to silence her "I work alone and with no one else"

Saphira sighed "Ok then you can do it your way"

I bowed and left the hall. _**"Something isn't right"**_I might be a human but I am altered in such a way that I can sense what other beings intentions. Not that the Council isn't clean it was the Black Dragoness. Even from the photo that they had given me I could tell that something wasn't right with her.

She may have been born, raised and trained by evil but I think that she herself isn't evil just misguided. Then I understood why they wanted to send someone with me, I had told the Council of my abilities and somehow knew that I could sense that this Dragoness wasn't as she would seem so if I failed in killing her my associate would do it instead of me.

"Assholes" I muttered under my breath.

I went back to the tavern where I was staying and slept till morning.


	2. Chapter 2: The Supplier

Chapter Two: The Supplier

I woke the next morning and packed my things and went down stairs. J greeted me with a nod.

"So Rogue of on a new mission are we?" J asked. He was one of the few Dragons that didn't hate me in some way, shape or form. But he would if I said I stopped paying his rent.

I nodded "Something's not right about this one though." I turned and looked around to see if anyone new was in. Didn't look like it.

"No one's in here." J said.

"Good I need a few things and a opinion" he finished cleaning a glass walked to the front door, put up a note saying he would be back soon and jested for me to follow him.

"Like what?" As we walked down to the basement I told him about my **'feelings'** about the mission.

"So you don't think that the Black Dragoness is evil?" I shook my head as he pulled some ammo packs down off the shelves and lent on them "My advice don't kill her until your sure that she is evil and save her if she's not." I could always rellie on J's advice.

He pulled some explosives down of the shelves "Well that should do you from here and back again." He had a glint of mischief in his eye "and if not these magazines pack an extra punch." I looked at him with amusement "eject the mag press this button and throw and now it's an explosive" I laughed I always did like J's little surprises because they always end up being a very big bang.

"Thanks mate. I'll pay you when I'll done with this." and I started to pack the extra supplies.

"No need all I want you to do is get back alive."

I looked at him "And I might have someone else with me" he nodded.

"So what is your plan?" I pulled out a map of the Dark realm.

"I will use the teleport to get here." I pointed to the upper right of the map "then I will continue north-east till I get to the base and place five semtex charges find the Dragoness and blow the Keep sky high. Nice, easy, simple and in the end tough as hell"

"I was just thinking that" J laughed. I nodded in agreement. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh and kill any son of a bitch who gets in my way" I would never forget something as that.

He laughed "I'll get you some food and then you should be going eh?" I nodded.

As we walked but up stairs I loaded my weapons with familiarity. To me they where light as a feather but can kill anything with a quick pull of the trigger. I reckoned that I would have to be the quickest shot in any of the realms and the most accuracy as well. Didn't help that I was the only human in the Dragon world and I liked it like that.

J got my food ready and I packed it into my bag and left saying good bye and walked to the Temple.


	3. Chapter 3: the Dark Realm

Chapter Three: The Dark Realm

As the light flashed away I shouldered my Tavion and went prone. I waited a few minutes be for I got up. I had a look around to see if there would be any good cover to hide in. Trees were good so where the roots that bore them.

"_**Good this should be an easy one"**_I thought. But I still used played it safe and took to the trees.

If I was right the Edoc'sil would send both ground and air troops to scout the cause of the light and kill anyone who isn't a part of their army. I was right, about half an hour later while jumping from tree to tree I felt the soldiers above and below me. I stayed still and didn't make a sound. Now if they were good they would soon find that the one their looking for took to the trees and they would have to backtrack to find me. When they went pasted me I moved on not stopping unless for water and food and the occasional patrol passing under me.

True to its name the Dark Realm lived up to its name for no matter how it was it was forever dark, perfect for this kind of mission.

I sensed that the patrol was behind me so I decided to take a defensive stance. I checked the ammo in my Tavion and my PSG1 they were both full. I pulled out the suppresser to mute the sound so I can't be heard by mistake. I climbed to the trees to take out the air support first. When they came in to sight I saw six air units. They were in a standard formation; triangle, one in front two behind the leader and three behind them. I loosened myself up for the shots. I took out the leader to cause confusion in the ranks and it worked. So I just took the last lot out with five well placed shots in the middle of their heads.

"_**One lot down, one to go"**_ I thought as I got down. I shouldered my Tavion and faced north of my position because I sensed that the ground units had discovered their fallen comrades and out flanked me to attack me from behind.

As they got closer I switched the firing mode to single burst and waited for them to revile themselves to my scope. When they did I saw that they were in single file and I grind. I pulled on the trigger and they all fell to a single round.

I got up back in to the trees and ran through for the smell of blood will bring more of the army so I had to get out of their and fast.

Ten minutes later the alarm horns sounded _**"Well"**_ I thought _**"there goes my advantage**__"_ it wasn't as bad as I thought. Most if not all of the soldiers was retreating back to the keep so I jumped to the ground and followed them.

The Keep was nothing like I thought it would be though. It was fortified beyond believe and the ground and air units now flew with intent on defending it.

"_**So this is how they came by the name '**_**Edoc'sil'**_** they work together like one mind, one mission. This is going to be harder than I thought"**_


	4. Chapter 4 : The Edoc'sil's Keep

Chapter Four: The Edoc'sil's Keep.

I studded the keep for a few more hours and waited for things to calm down. But they didn't. I sighted and looked to the mountainsides. An idea came to me.

"_**Why not attack from the rear?"**_ but then I would have to get there and deal with anything from here to there. I shouldn't have jinxed myself.

I decided to get a move on to the western mountains. If I stayed there long enough I could be discovered and that would be very bad for me. I couldn't cut the distance to the mountains because the Edoc'sil had cleared a one hundred foot clearing from the keep. I started to admirer them.

It took me an about two hours to get to the edge of the mountains and I haven't been found... yet. I sighed as I looked up at the rock face. _**"How the hell am I going to get up there?"**_I asked myself. I didn't have any rope so that was pointless.

I sat down and thought for a bit on how I was going to climb the mountain but nothing came to me. So I got up and went for a walk to the east side of the face. The activity of the Edoc'sil was starting to worry me if I couldn't get in to the keep soon I would have to blow my way in to there and that would be too messy.

I was about to step out in to the open before I noticed a hidden rock stair way that lead upward. _**"Well now that is convenient"**_I sighed and started to climb the staircase.

When I got to the top of the case I started to feel the Black Dragoness nearby. I started to follow my senses and walked in to her general direction.

I walked around a corner and bumped in to a group of Edoc'sil ground forces. They raised their weapons ready to attack me.

"Oh shit"

I jumped back and pulled my twin Glocks out of their holsters and let loose. By the time I landed on my back all the group was dead or dying. I walked to the dying ones and put them out of their misery with a quick gunshot to the head. I looked at the carnage that I wrought. _**"Not the worst I've ever done"**_

Then two more Edoc'sil came around the corner with weapons drawn and charged me. I aimed my Glocks at them only to find that they were empty. _**"God dam it!"**_ then I remembered what J had told me.

I ejected the mags pushed the buttons on the side and throw them at my on coming enemies. And J was right they did go bang as did the Dragons.

"Ok that was too close" I reloaded me Glocks and went to see were the two Edoc'sil had come from.

To my surprise they were guarding a hidden tunnel that leads in to the belly of the Keep. I walked down the long dark tunnel only to find myself in the caves underneath. But the Black Dragonesses mental readings were stronger here then outside. It felt like she was down here as well. _**"But isn't the Dragoness the leader of this army or what?"**_ I pushed the thought out of my head and went to find her.


	5. Chapter 5: The Black Dragoness

Chapter Five: The Black Dragoness

I pulled a light stone out of my bag and cracked the stone agented the wall and shielded my eyes at the sudden burst of light.

What I saw was a prison that was left behind and abandoned. Or so I thought. The sound of moans came from the cells as I past by with a light sauce. I pulled one of my Glocks and set the firing mode to single burst. I didn't want to waste any more ammo then I needed to. I walked on with a great deal of weariness.

I followed the Dragonesses mental thoughts to, what I thought to be, the center of the dungeon. I shone the light in to the in to the cell and grunted. For what laid in the top right corner was a Black Dragoness. The one I was told to kill.

"Go away" she mumbled.

"Now is that how you greet a rescuer?" I replied.

Her head shot up and saw her face. She had seen such grate suffering. But my hunch was on the money. Born, raised and trained by evil, but she herself was not evil.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Rogue. And I was sent here to blow this place sky high and to kill its leaders who I was told was you" she shrunk further in to the corner. _**"No she isn't evil"**_

"Please don't hurt Me." she begged "I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt me."

"Hush I won't hurt you. Now what is your name?" I put my Glock away so I didn't seem as intimidating.

"I have no name since I betrayed the Edoc'sil" I told her that she is no longer part of the army so their law don't apply to her anymore "Hm you right." She slowly got up and walked over to the cage door "My name is Cynder"

I nodded "Ok then Cynder. I'm going to let you out." She nodded "Then I need you to show me the supporting strictions that maintains the Keep above us. Ok?" I told to stand back as I pulled one of the Glocks out aimed and fired at the lock mechanism. Then I pulled the door open so she could walk out.

"Do you have any Food and Water?" she asked me.

I looked at her "Don't they feed you down here?" she shook her head telling me that traitors don't deserve Food and Water and were left to die. I looked in my pack and pulled out what was left of my Food and Water rations and gave them to her.

I lent up agented the wall and sighed tiring think of how I was going to get her out along with me. I pulled out the five Semtex charges and set them while I watched Cynder devour the Food and Water with gusto. She didn't seem that old to be a leader. But I knew the young can be just as good as the old given the chance to prove it.

When she was done she showed me the struts that hold the Keep, up in its place and I set the charges one by one. When that was done I took her out side.

"Ok Cynder if this is going to work I need all of the Edoc'sil inside before I blow the Keep up." I put my hand no her shoulder "I need you to stay here" she looked at me sadly as if she didn't wasn't me to go.

I pulled out a silver and emerald necklace and told her I will be back for it. I slipped the necklace over her neck and then went back in to the tunnel.


	6. Chapter 6: Sky High

Chapter Six: Sky High

As I walked down through the dungeons I found the door that lead in to the Keep but it was lock but not unguarded as I soon found out.

I pulled on the door and let the door go thinking that I would have to blow it open. By the time I was five feet from the door it opened itself and two of the Edoc'sil foot soldiers walked through with their weapons raised. I raised my Glock and squeezed the trigger but only a single round came out. _**"Shit still on Single Burst"**_

The other guard saw his comrade fall with a wound to his neck that cascaded blood, however as the guard I shot tried to stop the blood flow; he still died all the same. The other guard tried to thrust me with his sword but I easily side step it and aimed the gun to his own neck and pulled on the trigger. He fell to the ground as well, dying in a pool of his own blood.

"_**Well as long as I'm here I might as well do what I was payed for"**_and that was killing the Commanders of the Edoc'sil.

Stealthy I walked up on to the roof of the Keep and peered in to one of the windows and I saw the pack of Commanders seating down having dinner. _**"Assholes" **_I thought as the sat there and ate. I noticed that there were also guards standing near the fount doors of the Chambers. _**"Good thing that I didn't walk right in."**_ I laughed to myself, and then I remembered my promise to Cynder. But I was going to do it in style.

With both of my Glocks on full automatic, I aimed in to the Chambers and shot them all. It was a shock to them as much as it could have been.

When the smoke had cleared and the magazines empty I smiled and the dead bodies that littered the floor. Although I was snapped out of my day dream as the alarm horns sounded again. I ejected the mags and set them to blow and throw them in to the Chambers and ran for it. With a blast sending me off the roof in to a group of soldiers. I reloaded the Glocks and cut them down before they even knew what was going on. I sat there for a minute then moved on.

Since I was out of Glock ammo I had to use my Tavion to clear a way in to the dungeons. They didn't give up I'll give them that. But it was now just getting annoying. Never the less I still got to the dungeons leaving a trail of blood and bodies.

Another group of Edoc'sil came around the corner. I turned, raised my Tavion and shot the soldiers where they stood.

As they fell I turned into the dungeons and ran to each of the charges and set them each for ten minutes and started the timer and bolted up the cave and out in to the open just as the bombs went off. I had hit my head on something and blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7: An Unwelcomed Arrival

Chapter Seven: An Unwelcomed Arrival.

"Rogue, wake up."

"God dam it mum! It isn't even noon yet" I moaned.

"**ROGUE, WAKE THE FUCK UP!"**

That had snapped me to attention. I used my hands to front flipped myself on to my feet. I pulled my Tavion of my chest and aimed it at Cynder. As soon as I saw it was her I fell back on to my ass and the Tavion landed to my right. I rubbed my head. It was still sore. Then I looked at Cynder.

"Sorry Cynder." Shakily I laughed "No one has gotten me up like that since I was younger." Twelve I think

Cynder shock her head "That was some bang you caused. That and when I saw you jump out of the cave you landed on my foot." She handed me back my Necklace. But I told her to keep it for me.

That explained why my head was sore. I looked around. The tunnel was collapsed and I think that the front was as well. _**"A job well done"**_ I pick up my Tavion and placed it back on to my chest and walked to the stairs that lead down the mountain.

"Come on let's get going" Cynder agreed. She flew down where as I had to climb down.

She was perched on top of a rock looking over the destruction that the Semtex charges had done.

"Shit" she starts "when you said you were going to blow this place sky high I didn't think you really _***would***_" she laughed then looked at me "Thank you for getting me out" it must have been a long time since someone had show her any kindness.

"That's alright." I grinned "I may be a cold blooded killer but I do have my limits."

She looked at me "Oh?" I nodded, telling her that she didn't want to know about it.

We walked on in silence till we got back to the place where I had come from at the beginning of the mission. The light shone again as Cynder and me were teleported back to the Dragon Temple. We were greeted by Saphira and a troop of guards.

"Guards, Weapons up!" she called. Saphira pointed at Cynder.

I stepped in front of Cynder and aimed my Tavion at the High Elder. The guards started to advance towards us. "If you want to keep your brains inside you head Saphira, I'd tell your boys to chill!" I sensed Saphira's shock at my protection over Cynder but told her guards to back away. Only then did I lower my Tavion.

"Not the reception I had anticipated, Saphira" I was still pissed about it.

"Nor did we think that you wouldn't complete a job that we assigned to you" she retorted.

"Cynder wasn't the leader of the Edoc'sil when I got there. And anyway there all dead now, so why do you care if I decided to bring her with me?"

Saphira looked surprised at my statement.

I looked at Cynder and gestured for her to follow me. We pushed our way through the guards and the Elder and outside. With no one following us I took Cynder to the tavern and introduced her to J and took her up to my room and told her she can have the bed and I got dinner ready.

We ate and went to sleep. I woke later that night only to fell Cynder curl up next to me on the couch and fell asleep. _**"Life is only going to get interesting from here on out"**_I laughed and closed my eyes for some sleep.


End file.
